Agencia Del Dragón Rojo
by ChikaWolfCullenBlack
Summary: Ella, atrapada entre su lealtad y su Dos agencias, una destinada a la destrucción, y, otra a la gloria Un Y muchas ganas de
1. Chapter 1

hola! soy nueva en esto de escribir historias... espero me tengan paciencia si no actualizo muy rapido :I

Disfruten su lectura!

...

Capítulo 1

Oscuridad. Solo veía oscuridad. O, en cualquier caso, la oscuridad me impedía ver.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Me pesaban los párpados. Mis sentidos estaban adormilados. Reuní fuerzas e intenté abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, despacio, logré atisbar algo. Blanco. Enfoqué la vista y me di cuenta que era un techo liso de color blanco. Giré la cabeza a un lado y vi camillas con personas que, al igual que yo, estaban recostadas, noté que todas estaban enlazadas a maquinas que monitoreaban sus secuencias cerebrales mediante tubos conectados a sus cabezas.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que yo también tenía una máquina que monitoreaba mis secuencias cerebrales. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Voltee hacia el otro lado de la cama y… Había una chica idéntica a mí.

Tenía el cabello ondulado y rojo, como el fuego, como _mi_ cabello, con la piel blanca, igual a la mía, con unos labios carnosos y rojos, al igual que los míos, las pestañas oscuras y espesas, mi figura, mis brazos, mis dedos, mi cuello, todo igual. Era algo así como mi clon.

_Es mi clon. _Este pensamiento me asaltó de repente. Y tenía la sensación de que era cierto. Aquella mujer que tenía a mi lado era mi clon.

¿Cómo era posible que yo tuviera un clon?

Me paré y arranqué todos aquellos tubos. Rápidamente entendí que todo ello era algo malo, y debía destruirlo cuanto antes. A eso me dedicaba, a deshacer todo lo malo que existiese.

Busqué con la vista algún arma que pudiera utilizar para la destrucción de las máquinas. Entonces vi una puerta entreabierta en la que se veían bolsas de basura etiquetadas cómo: cosas personales. Me dirigí hacia allí corriendo. Quizás encontrara yo algo que sirviera para golpear.

Revisé todas las bolsas. Lo único que había allí era ropa, u objetos que me resultaban inservibles en aquel momento, en aquella situación. Hasta que hallé un bate de beisbol. Seguro que alguien de los que permanecían inconscientes practicaba ese deporte.

Lo tomé y con él, con todas mis fuerzas, golpee la máquina que tenía más cerca. Fue entonces cuando una puerta se abrió y salieron unos hombres vestidos de blanco, uno de ellos con una jeringa en mano. No me detendrían sin haber luchado antes, eso sí que no. Golpee con el bate otra máquina. Dieron un paso adelante.

−No se acerquen más−les advertí mirándolos fijamente

− ¿O sino qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida y fanfarrona el que tenía la jeringa en mano dando un paso adelante

−O si no me encargaré de que no tengas descendencia, así le haría un favor al mundo, ¿no crees? No necesitamos a más imbéciles por aquí, ya hay bastantes flotando por estos rumbos.

El idiota puso cara de no entender, mientras que su amigo rió disimuladamente. Los miré desafiante. No podrían conmigo tan fácil, eso lo aseguro.

Él de la jeringa se acercó a mí lo suficiente para enfadarme.

−Creo que no habéis entendido bien. He dicho que no te acercases−mi rodilla velozmente golpeó su ingle−. Muy cerca y te puedo golpear−sonreí satisfecha

Su compañero se acercó también e intento sujetarme del brazo. Con un solo movimiento deshice su agarre.

−No me toques−le grité. Con el bate golpee su brazo y la pierna de su amigo, con la esperanza de haberles roto algo.

Corrí hacia otra máquina y le di porrazos hasta que me decidí a por otra. Por el rabillo del ojo vi al chico de la jeringa acercarse, aún con una mueca de dolor –lo que significaba que quizás si le había roto algo−, hacia a mí. Dirigí otro batazo hacia su cabeza. Cayó al piso pesadamente. Un pequeño chorrillo de sangre oscura brotó de la parte que había golpeado, manchando el blanco y bruñido piso.

Ya antes había visto la sangre correr frente a mis ojos. Lo había hecho antes, ya había herido, asesinado. Era parte del trabajo, aunque no mi parte favorita. Nunca olvidaré a mi primera víctima; recuerdo cómo sus negros ojos abiertos perdían brillo, en una expresión de sorpresa que quedaría perpetuada para siempre en mi mente, y la sangre oscura, como aquella noche, cubría todo el piso.

El compañero puso cara de horror –por lo menos aún siente horror, debe ser nuevo− y estupefacción.

−Y si te acercas a mí, serás el próximo−le dije con un tono cortante y mordaz, un tono asesino

Me miró a los ojos un par de segundos y salió huyendo.

Sonreí llena de orgullo. Entonces sentí una mirada a mi espalda. Voltee y allí estaba, mirándome con esa mirada que únicamente había visto gracias al espejo, mi clon.

Ella me sonrió, pero con una sonrisa de lo más macabra, que me erizó los vellos. Tan rápido como yo lo habría hecho, me dio un puñetazo. Quedé totalmente en shock, fue más fuerte de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Apreté mi mano contra el bate y trate de propinarle un porrazo en la cabeza, pero obviamente ella era más rápida que yo, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, debo decir.

Mi _clon _me asestó otro puñetazo en la cara, mi cuerpo no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo así que caí pesadamente al piso, golpeándome la repente la estancia se empezó a llenar de agentes de la_ Agencia del Dragón Rojo_,como nos llamábamos. En ese momento supe que la ayuda había llegado.

− ¿Vanessa? ¿Vanessa, estas bien?− preguntó Raira, mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, qué había venido en mi rescate. Su negro y largo cabello negro azabache estaba sujeto en una elaborada trenza francesa.

−Si…−contesté quedamente.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar. Me sentí liviana como una pluma. Alcancé a ver cómo unos agentes amigos golpeaban a otros hombres de blanco, que acababan de entrar a la habitación, que era un caos total

−Tranquila Vanessa, te llevaremos al hospital de la agencia para que descanses. − dijo Raira muy preocupada.

−Gracias− contesté.

"_Mi clon ha escapado, mi clon ha escapado, mi clon ha escapado…_" me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Poco a poco mis párpados se hacían más pesados, se iban cerrando a medida que la oscuridad volvía y se apoderaba de mi mente y mi cuerpo poco a poco…

Escuchaba a personas hablándome a lo lejos, como un murmullo, pero las ignoré. En cierto modo, este estado de inconsciencia me daba cierto tipo de paz, así que me deje llevar por él… Perdiéndome en lo más profundo del abismo de mis sentidos.

No podía ver nada, todo se oscureció.

Y de nuevo, la negrura, la oscuridad.

...

Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado!

Espero con ansias sus Reviews!

Con amor, ChikaWolfCullenBlack3


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

−Pero cuéntanos Vanessa− decía mi apuesto jefe, el agente Ethan Williams- ¿Qué ocurrió en los laboratorios del Basilisco? – cuestionó de forma seria

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

−De todo lo que pasó, sólo una cosa es importante, una palabra; clones

− ¿Clones?

−Sí, así es jefe, clones. Había muchos de ellos. Pero antes, tengo que decirle algo más. Es usted súper sexy. – dije sonriendo como estúpida.

− ¿qué le pasa? −le preguntó a Raira realmente confundido

−esta alucinando por el porrazo que le dieron, señor−me salvó Raira

−Pero regresando al punto, creo que estan reclutando a los clones para infiltrarlos en la agencia− dije regresando al tono serio.

− ¿Está segura de eso, agente Winslow? –pregunto mi sexi jefe

−Completamente, jefe – conteste de manera seductora

Bueno la verdad mi jefe si estaba sexy, pues tenía unos músculos que derretían y me dejaban babeando un buen rato, su piel era morena dorada, su cabello negro azabache, una barba de candado que la verdad, era muy atractiva, al igual que sus hermosos pectorales y abdominales, de rasgos viriles, que lo hacían irresistible y una voz grave que sonaba seductiva. Es el jefe más bueno del mundo.

−En ese caso, mandaremos a investigar todo esto inmediatamente−dijo el jefe Williams, el guapo jefe Williams

−Y… otra cosa más, señor.

− ¿Si…?

−Tienen un clon mío, señor−le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me mantuvo la mirada por un minuto y luego salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Raira se sentó a mi lado.

−Lo que dijiste… ¿es en serio?−dijo ella mirándome con sus bellos ojos color amatista

−Sí. En mi estancia allá, consiguieron hacer un clon mío. Debemos estar con cuidado. Puede haber muchos más de esos por ahí. Podría ser cualquiera.

−Sí. Cualquiera.

Raira era una mujer alta, de esbelta figura, piernas largas, su piel blanca contrastaba con su cabello negro como la noche, de rasgos delicados, unos ojos grandes y rodeados de espesas pestañas largas, creando una mirada que había atrapado a todos los hombres hasta ahora. La chica más genial con la que te podías topar (además de mi, por supuesto).

La puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió, dejando entrar a la agente Xian Elrain, una chica de cabello violeta natural, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cayendo en suaves ondas, piel blanca, ojos azul intenso, alta y delgada, una amiga mía.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras, Vanessa?−preguntó Xian con la preocupación descomponiendo su rostro

−Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Raira y Xian intercambiaron una mirada.

− ¿Qué es lo que descubriste allá?−preguntó Xian

−Sólo una cosa: Clones. Allí fabrican clones, Xian. Y ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de saber exactamente que planean hacer con todos esos clones…− afirmé muy seriamente.

−Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?− cuestionó Raira con el ceño fruncido

−La verdad… no lo sé, pero… tenemos que hacer algo−concluí muy decidida acerca de mi decisión

Entonces escuche cómo llamaban a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, dejando entra a alguien, era una chica que yo no conocía…

−Xian, es hora de irnos…−dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada de mi amiga.

− ¿Quién es ella?−pregunte señalando a la chica

−Ella es Jara… una amiga…−explicó

−Hola…−murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido

Jara era muy linda, se veía que era la típica chica ruda; su cabello de un rojo casi marrón con sus raíces azules, caía en rebeldes rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos de un color azul marino, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera si se lo proponía, sus facciones, fieras, su figura curvilínea. Llevaba un vestido strapless, de cuero, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, luciendo sus piernas con unas medias de red negras y unas botas, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con unos tacones de unos 20 cm, también traía una chaqueta de cuero ceñida a su cintura haciendo resaltar más sus curvas.

−Se parecen a las botas Gucci de edición limitada…−comenté al ver que no tenía más que decir la chica.

−Son las botas Gucci de edición limitada−me respondió mientras una mueca burlona se formaba en su rostro

Xian, es hora de irnos…−le insistió Jara

−Si, ahora voy…−contestó Xian de forma ausente−, nos vemos después chicas…, este…, espero que te sientas mejor Vanessa−concluyó sonriéndome cálidamente.

−Sí, gracias, nos vemos después−le contesté sonriendo

Xian salió por la puerta, seguida de Jara.

−Nunca la había visto, ¿y tú?−preguntó Raira un minuto después de que las chicas salieran por la puerta, para que ninguna la oyera, con una mirada de sospecha

−No, yo tampoco la había visto nunca…−contesté con el ceño fruncido

−Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿ya nos podemos ir a casa?−dijo Raira con gesto cansado−Creo que necesito dormir…−señaló mientras un bostezo se le escapaba, claro ejemplo de que necesitaba acostarse a dormir

−Sí, supongo que nos haría bien un descanso…−contesté mientras también bostezaba

−Pero antes tendremos que avisar al jefe…−dijo Raira algo dudosa

−Bien, vayamos con nuestro apuesto jefe−dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Salimos de la oficina para ir a buscar al agente Williams… no tardamos mucho ya que el agente se encontraba en el pasillo de al lado hablando por teléfono.

En cuanto nos vio se despidió y colgó rápidamente.

−Agente Williams, la agente Winslow y yo nos tomaremos el día debido a los conflictos que hubo hoy en el día…−empezó a explicar Raira

−No hay necesidad de tanta palabrería agente Smith, estoy seguro de que la agente Winslow debe de estar exhausta por la misión que llevo a cabo hoy… así que pueden ir tranquilas a su apartamento…−explicó con voz solemne−solo que les pediré que mañana estén puntuales, ya que tengo una misión nueva para ustedes y la agente Elrain−sentenció.

¿De qué se trata, señor?−pregunte con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz

−La situación es que ya hemos localizado a unos de los criminales más peligrosos de Europa, pero sabemos, por fuentes anónimas, que se hospeda aquí, en Manhattan… pero no entremos en detalles, mañana en la mañana les informaré lo que tienen que hacer−finalizó con un deje de desespero.

−Está bien jefe, hasta mañana−me despedí con una sonrisa de lado

−Vamos, Vanessa, es hora de irnos−me dijo Raira tomándome del codo al ver que yo no me movía de mi sitio

−Está bien, vamos−contesté; salimos del edificio aún tomadas del brazo, como solíamos andar siempre que estábamos juntas, y nos subimos en mi auto, un Audi R8 último modelo

− ¿Me extrañaste, bebé?−dije mientras deslizaba mi mano por la superficie de mi hermoso auto

−Wow, sí que amas a ese auto…−dijo Raira observándome entrar con delicadeza en el asiento del conductor−. No es justo, tu manejas como loca, la última vez que manejaste casi salgo disparada por la ventana−me reprochó cruzándose de brazos

−No es mi culpa, yo te dije que te pusieras el cinturón pero no me hiciste caso –exclamé ofendida por su acusación−apúrate Raira, no tengo todo el día… y yo estoy más cansada que tú, créeme…−dije mientras otro bostezo se me escapaba

−Sí, ya voy, ya voy–contestó con tono irritado; entró al auto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Yo me le quedé viendo a un tiempo con expresión pasmada y furiosa, unos segundos antes de que ella preguntara: − ¿Qué?

− ¿Cómo te atreves a cerrar así la puerta de mi bebé?−espeté histérica

−Ay, bueno, ya… lo siento…−masculló sorprendida por mi grito. Se abrochó el cinturón y nos pusimos en marcha a nuestro departamento.


End file.
